


Into The Unknown

by echolett



Series: Red Queen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Absent Parents, Adrien isn't mentioned but Chat Noir sure is, Alternate Universe- Marinette's not ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But Red Queen as a hero is an original character..., Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, I changed Mari's outfit cause I hate the canon outfits, I love some, Its a frozen 2 song, Kinda?, Like the hero name anyway, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette's parnet bashing, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Redemption, Or Do I?, Red queen isn't an original character due to her being in the show as a citizen, Red queen sucks as a hero, So red queen huh?, Songfic, Well not until after queen wasp and stuff, abusive i guess, and, anyway, are not exposed, both on the lowkey though, her lies on the other hand, like there mentions??, lowkey, lowkey Lila bashing, mari's nice to akumas, not physically but like mentally, there mentioned since I have no intention of making more chapters for this story, um anyone wanna guess who that is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: Marinette shut her eyes, dragging herself back to her machine. Alya and maybe Chloe couldn't keep themselves from trouble. God- Alya. Marinette missed her. She really did. But, Alya chose who she chose, and that wasn't Marinette. Glaring at her design, Marinette frowned, bottom lip jerking out, same goes for the rest of the class. Her fist tightened.Chat Noir, too. He couldn't keep himself out of trouble. He's been alone for a while. Wasn’t he supposed to have backup? What happened to that Red Queen? She was suppose to be there for Chat Noir. What about the other heroes? Rena Rogue? Carapace?Marinette gripped her chair, sighing.
Series: Red Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594210
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi.  
> This songfic is based off Into the unknown from frozen 2.  
> Let me clear a few things about this AU.  
> -Marinette never ran into Master fu, due to her being early to school that day.  
> -Red Queen was the Ladybug, until she vanished. Red queen was close friends with both Alya and Nino. Chloe found her miraculous the same way as in canon.  
> -Red queen hate Marinette.  
> -Marinette often helps out in the akuma fights due to Red Queen having personal grudges.  
> -When Lila shows up for the first time, she doesn't get akumatized, So Volpina isn't here at all.  
> -Lila has consisted lies, which in turn, makes her more believe.  
> -not a clean up, but fun fact, Lila's lies are so good they had Marinette convinced she was wrong for a little bit.  
> -Lila made good of her threat and alienated everyone but Nathaniel and Chloe from Marinette.  
> -Chat Noir had worked alone for the first couple of days until Master Fu found a 'suitable' host for Tikki around season 1 ep 25-26.  
> -Red Queen disappeared a few days after end of miracle Queen.  
> -I changed Ladybug's outfit because I hate the canon ones  
> -In season 3 ep 1, when Marinette is almost expelled, her parents believed Lila and the rest of the class, but Adrien still stopped her from being expelled, like in canon.  
> -Chat Blanc never happened.  
> I think that 's it? Enjoy!!

Marinette gripped the pink pillow over her ear, eyes narrowing at the humming. She had a test tomorrow, that she needs to rest for. She couldn’t do her homework because her parents had asked her to help with the shop. The shop which they had hired Alya and Lila to work there. Why did she have to help? She had her own job. She had things to do. She didn’t even get to study. She got home, went upstairs and started her homework when her maman called her down, telling her Alya and Lila couldn’t come and help because they were on a double date. 

She curled up into a ball, eyes locking onto the black box that glowed slightly. If she had made that excuse, she would have been grounded. She would have had her sewing machine taken, then got in more trouble when she argues with them. It wasn’t theirs. It was hers. She bought it when the other one broke. If she had made any excuse, she wouldn’t be able to do anything for weeks. But Lila and Alya have a double date and they don’t have to work? She felt anger fill her as she threw a pillow at the box on her window sill, “Shut up!” She hissed, climbing down the ladder and glaring at it. 

It sang louder as she stopped in front of it, grabbing it and placing it on her desk. It sung louder as she sat and turned to her sewing machine. A spare one she bought once her parents took the other one. She clicked it on, turning the small light on as she pulled a Chat Noir based design she started for Nathaniel, one of the two people in her class she could trust. She hissed tugging her finger back as blood trickled out. Marinette sucked at her finger. She didn’t- couldn’t open the box. Her stomach twisted at the thought but her heart tugged. 

She pushed back, spinning and glaring at the box. “I can hear you!” She hissed out, voice low as her fist tightened. “But I won’t-” The box hummed in response, glowing brighter as she moved closer. Her hand hovered over it, yanking it back, Marinette turned. 

“Some look for trouble-” She shut her eyes, dragging herself back to her machine. Alya and maybe Chloe. God- Alya. She missed her. She really did. But Alya chose who she chose and didn’t even look back. Marinette glared at her design, same goes for the rest of the class. Her fist tightened.Chat Noir. Wasn’t he supposed to have backup? What happened to that Red Queen? She was suppose to be there for Chat Noir. What about the other heroes? Rena Rogue? Carapace? She gripped her chair, “While others don’t.” She finished, clicking on the lamp and continuing the hoodie.

It sung louder, making Marinette glance at her trapdoor. “There’s a thousand reasons why I should go about my day.” She hissed, eyebrows furrowing as she listened to the singing overtake the sound of her sewing machine. “To ignore your whispers, that I wish would go away!” She slumped, pulling the almost finished design out of the sewing machine. “Oh-oh...” She hummed along with the box.

She placed the hoodie on the bench, leaning back. “You’re not a voice. You’re just a _ringing in my ear._ ” She clasped her hands around her ears, biting her lip. If she finished this tonight, and gave it to Nathaniel, would Lila have enough time to mess anything up in between? She never made any designs with Red Queen, mainly because, the hero never saved her whenever Marinette was caught in the conflict. 

“And If I heard you, which, by the way, I don’t.” She added, rubbing her hand on the hoodie before standing, walking over to the box in a few strides. “I’m spoken for, I fear…” Marinette’s shaky hand hovered over the box, chest filling with a buzzing as she felt the singing tug at her, slamming her hand on her desk. “And everyone I’ve ever _loved_ are here within these walls!” She hissed, eyes darting at the pictures of her classmates, the ones of Adrien, and the rest of her family. 

“I’m sorry, _secret siren_ , but I’m blocking out your calls.” She turned, running her hands through her hair. Most of the pictures were outdated. She should take them down. She moved, pulling down some of the pictures with her classmates and Adrien down. “I’ve had my adventures.” She argued, huffing at the box humming. “With the akuma’s and trying to stay calm so I don’t get akumatized. And Lila-” She felt her fist squeeze around the photos, throwing them in the bin. She stared at pictures of her family, tearing those down too.

“I don’t need something new.” She tore down the rest. “I’m afraid-” She spun around, glaring at the glowing box, “of what I’m risking if I follow you-!” She grabbed the box, and her phone, climbing onto her bed, jostling it slightly, and onto her balcony, placing them next to her plants, while staring at Paris that shimmered at night.

“ _I_ _nto the Unknown!_ ” She cried out, gripping the railing as the wind blow her hair around her face. “Stop- I can’t follow you- I have things to do-” The box sung louder,echoing throughout the empty sky. Marinette grabbed at her hair, growling. 

She paced on her balcony, “What do you want?” She exhaled, stopping in front of the box, “‘Cause you've been keeping me awake.” Marinette rubbed her face. The box glowed and hummed as an answer as she turned, tilting her head back. “Are you here just to distract me?” Marinette clutched her chest, her homework was sitting on her desk. She should do it, but with the box singing and her phone. _Her phone_. She grabbed her phone from the balcony, clicking and watching the screen filled with treats from her classmates. She felt her blood boil with anger, grip tightening as she moved closer to the edge. The box sung, glowing brightly, as she threw her phone off her roof, listening to the echo of it hitting the ground. 

“So I make a big mistake?” She panted, glancing around for an akuma, before sighing. Her parents aren’t going to get her a new phone. She should go take pictures of her parents down too. Marinette turned, grabbing the box and holding it up to her face. “Or are you someone out there who’s a little bit like me?”

She felt it vibrate in her hand, a giggle leaving her lips. She placed her hand over it, she should open it. Her flowers, unnoticed to her, beamed as started pulling it open, before slamming it shut. It’s been in her room for two weeks. Two weeks out of the two month red Queen’s been missing. Marinette was glad she was gone. But then Chat Noir can’t purify the akuma. She seen him locking them in jars. A shiver ran up her. If those get out… it’ll be like Stoneheart all over again. She didn’t want to imagine the Queen Wasp problem happening again, she barely dodged the wasp by hiding in the river. She can’t believe she was the one to stop Chloe.

She had managed to keep the wasp away from her with some spray she stole from the store. She didn’t mean to steal, but she had left money on the counter. She sprayed them until she got to the large water shell. She had pushed past Hawkmoth, which Chat Noir had scolded her for, with Red Queen behind him with a large grin, and grabbed the box, screaming at Chloe for how stupid she was being.

Marinette knew Chloe just wanted to be Queen Bee. She announced it to the city. But Chloe didn’t have good control of her emotions when it comes to Red Queen. But, Chloe had destroyed the akumatized item herself, before tackling Hawkmoth and slamming her heel into his shoulder. She had also got scolded by her father, after Roger took the shoe for DNA evidence.

She frowned, poor Chloe. Marinette made sure she was nice to her more since Lila showed up. She watched Chloe spiral and spin out of control of the class, sitting in the back with Marinette. Chloe started warming up once Marinette claimed Chloe could still be Queen Bee if she made herself better. Marinette knew that wasn’t the case. Red Queen didn’t care about anyone but herself. She didn’t care for the citizens she hardly saved, leaving Chat Noir- 

She eyed the butterfly that landed on her flowers, watching them wilt under its feet. She frowned, placing the box down and letting the butterfly crawl onto her hand, watching it’s purple wings fluttered. “Who knows deep down, I’m not where I’m meant to be…?” She moved, holding the akuma up in the sky. “Bye, bye, little butterfly.” She smiled slightly, placing a kiss on the akuma and watched it’s wings flutter slowly before flying away. She watched it turn back, hovering slightly before finally flying away. She slumped onto the lounge chair, sighing. This was the fourteenth time she has almost been akumatized. 

She looked at the box, picking it up. “Everyday’s a little harder as I feel your power grow…” She sighed, turning her head to the bright moon. “Don’t you know there’s part of me that longs to go…” Marinette bit her lip, as she threw it open, stumbling back as a flash erupted from it.

“Into the _unknown_!” She yelled as she opened her eyes, a red bug hovering in front of her, humming. “Into the unknown…” She scrambled to the box, grabbing the ears from it. The wide blue eyes sparkled as Marinette placed the earring through her ears. 

The bug hummed, “I’m Tikki,” Tikki smiled as Marinette stood. “The activation words are, ‘ _Tikki, spots on_!’ now, go, into the unknown!” Marinette grabbed Tikki, a grin spreading across her face. She screamed the words, laughing as red engulfed her and spat her out. She stood, back straight as she grabbed the yo-yo. Her hair tied into twin buns with ribbons swirling down. Her jacket was tasteful. Marinette stared at her hands, laughing threw the yo-yo and flew off her balcony. 

“Are you out there?” She yelled, voice straining as she threw her yo-yo again. “Do you know me?” She laughed as she stumbled across a rooftop, slipping and falling off it. She laughed as wings shot out from her back, shooting her up into the sky. “Can you feel me?” She shouted.

Arms spread out as she dived down, “Can you show me!” She voice shook as she let her wings spread, slowing her. She sung the tune of the box, feeling her earring vibrate with power. “Ah!” She cheered, throwing her yo-yo at the Eiffel tower. She hit the side, sneakers rushing up it as she ran on the sides, screaming in joy.

She landed on top, watching Tikki jerk from her earrings spinning around Marinette as the transformation dropped, a shiver running up Marinette.

“Where are you going, Tikki?” Marinette asked, watching the red kwami fly up. “Don’t leave me alone!” Marinette hissed, reaching her hand up before falling back on the platform, watching Tikki fall with a laugh, wide sapphire eyes staring at Marinette.

“Tikki… How do I follow you… Into the unknown?” Marinette asked, letting Tikki settle in her hands, their humming echoing throughout the city.

* * *

This is Ladybugs new outfit because fuck the canon one.

Yes I drew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope she wasn't too ooc!  
> Please leave a comment and such.


End file.
